


Making Art

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: It’s not what Jesse had planned, Kix is a genius, Kix is having great fun, Licking, M/M, Marking, Painting, Sexual Tension, When Jesse’s Alpha awakens, he had woken a monster though, torturous brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Jesse needs his Kix tonight. But the Alpha in him will not be pleased to see that Kix plans to slowly play with him first, in a way he would never imagine. And of course, Jesse will need to make him pay for this.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 32





	Making Art

Barely an hour after coming back home from a special and particularly exhausting mission with the General Skywalker, Rex headed for the 212th quarters to find Cody, since his legion and the 501st had arrived to Corusant a week ago now. But, not finding him and asking Longshot where his Commander might be, he learnt, shocked, that Cody was in the medbay, because of some wound at his arm.

The minute later, Rex was running towards the clones medbay, where white bed rows spread everywhere. He immediately spotted Cody on the right but when he got close to him, he saw he was unconscious. Someone had put bandages on his left arm and healed some wounds which were slowly cicatrizing on his angel face. In reality, the simple fact of seeing him sleeping peacefully in this bed was comforting. So Rex decided to sit by his side and to observe him, since the medbay was empty.

Which, of course, didn’t last long, because Kix came several minutes later, apparently bringing new bandages. He didn’t seem surprised at all when he saw Rex next to Cody’s bed and came close to them with a caring and compassionate smile.

‘Don’t worry’ he said, putting a hand on his Captain’s shoulder, ‘the shot he took in the arm was pre-treated on the battlefield by Helix. He will be perfectly healed in a few days.’

Rex gently nodded while the medic settled next to him in order to change Cody’s bandages. Rex watched him do it with great attention and reassurance, because Kix’s moves were as gentle as possible and his hands seemed alone, by a magic phenomenon, capable of curing all wounds.

When the medbay door opened again behind them, Kix continued what he was doing, but Rex turned and saw Jesse, in complete armor, heading towards the medic, tired, according to his heavy footsteps. Without a word, even when he saw Rex, he put his head on his riduur’s shoulder and petted his bald scalp, desperately in search of contact. Knowing full well who it was without having even seen him, Kix let him continue but didn’t respond to the touch, a bit embarrassed in front of his Captain who looked amused.

‘Where were you last night?’ Jesse tiredly asked, raising his head, ‘I had to stay with Dogma until 2.am. at the 79th and you know how unbearable he is when he’s drunk…’  
‘I was here’ Kix gently answered without stopping from working Cody’s bandages, ‘we had some unexpected arrivals and I had to spend most of the night taking care of them. I had left you a holo message to warn you though, didn’t you see it?’

He slightly turned to see Jesse sadly shake his head then stare at the floor like a child whose favorite toy had been confiscated. Kix had a little laugh when he saw his reaction and let the clone take his hands, still holding the white bandages, and he showed them to him, keeping a childish tone:

‘I want them. And tonight, they will only work for me.’

Kix laughed for good this time, completely forgetting that Rex was still here, sitting just next to him and unlike Cody, still conscious. By the way, Rex found amusing to see Jesse reacting this way because, unlike he or Kix, the clone had never been really subtle.

‘Could this be a reservation with my own hands that I hear?’ Kix asked, raising a smirking eyebrow.

Jesse simply nodded without managing – or wanting – to hide his excited smile, then let Kix, hilarious, put the bandages on the bed and escort him gently to the exit. So Rex, who hadn’t moved of the whole scene, heard the medic’s voice near the door:

‘Then at least, have the decency not to be late!’  
On these words, he softly pushed Jesse out of the medbay and closed the door before he could reply. When Rex saw Kix coming back to him and Cody, he mumbled with amusement that clones could be very annoying sometimes, above all those who were lacking of care. Rex answered with a little laugh before saying:

‘Between Jesse and you, I thought I understood that you were the Omega…’  
‘I am’ Kix replied while taking back his place and the bandages which he continued to carefully wrap around Cody’s wound arm, ‘but that doesn’t mean I don’t know his weak and sensitive spots.’  
‘I’m sure’ Rex smiled, eyes still fixed on Cody’s face.

When Kix opened the 501st’s barracks’ door that evening, Jesse was already waiting for him, the nose in his medical stuff. In truth, he was looking for this gel that his riduur had used to massage him, several months ago. However, it seemed impossible to find it, seeing the amount of medics and products settled in these drawers. Hurriedly shutting them when he saw him coming and stopping before him, crossing his arms, Jesse immediately took an innocent attitude.

Which then changed in a surprised face when seeing the small black bag Kix was carrying. So he let the hope that had kept him in suspense all day come over him when he asked, smiling:

‘What’s in that bag?’  
Kix looked at it, just to check it was well closed then raised his eyes towards his riduur and gave him back his smile:  
‘It’s all I’ll need to take care of you tonight.’

At this sentence, Jesse felt his heart racing a bit. Nothing had begun yet, but all was already too beautiful. Anyway, he had so much trust in Kix’s very rich imagination – which had already amazed him many times – that he knew they were gonna have fun. Because of course, the Alpha in him intended on taking back the upper hand on his dear medic at some point, but he didn’t want to rush it. First, he wanted to let Kix make him savor what he had planned for him.

‘Let’s go to the Captain’s quarters, Jessy. Rex stays in the medbay with Cody tonight, so this is probably the only time where we will ever have minimum privacy. And since it’s absolutely against rules, I know you won’t say ‘no’.’

He grinned at Jesse who walked with enthusiasm towards the personal room of his superior. It was a bit weird for Kix to propose something so risky and dangerous but, like the clone had said, he was surely the last person to want to oppose to that. All that was only adding more spice to their evening and he enjoyed it. Once inside, Kix locked the door and put down the black bag next to the bed. When he looked up at Jesse, he was standing in front of him, eager but probably waiting for instructions. The medic then pointed his torso:

‘Remove these blacks and lay down.’

Again, Jesse obeyed to his Omega without asking a single question, already salivating. While removing his, he observed Kix quickly remove his own blacks. And normally laying down on the bed, he couldn’t help but admit, guilty:

‘You know, I thought about you all day. I was wondering… what examination you were going to submit to me tonight…’

Kix approached Jesse, a little flask in hand and sat astride him. The contact of their two skins had a direct effect on Jesse who automatically tensed a bit, unconsciously. Ignoring his reaction, the medic unscrewed the cap of the bottle he was holding in his right hand and poured some in the palm of his hands. After that, he put the flask down on his side.

‘You’re saying some pretty things, Jessy’ Kix purred while applying the liquid on his riduur’s torso, ‘it doesn't look like you. Wouldn't you be a little envious?’

Jesse bit his lip as a response, observing Kix’s movements on his skin which weren’t anything sensual, but very pleasant all the same. He seemed to spread this cold liquid pretty much everywhere, although it was some specific places, because Kix didn’t went on the lower part of his stomach, nor on his left leg.

‘What exactly is this?’ he finally asked, curious, while looking at Kix rising and going back towards the small black bag.  
‘Nothing important’ he assured, rummaging in his stuff and grabbing several objects Jesse couldn’t see, ‘just a little protection for what’s next. Close your eyes.’

With joy, Jesse let his eyelids fall on his dark pupils and let his head back. He was hearing Kix made noise just next to him and settle several things on the bedside table. Focusing a little more, he could now perceive the sound of caps being unscrewed, water being poured in small doses… All that was happening so close to him that the temptation to open his eyes and to look what was Kix making seemed more and more intense.

Gladly, when he began to find the waiting and the suspense unbearable, he felt the clone sitting on his lap again. Still not allowed to, Jesse kept his eyes closed and waited for Kix to do something. Anything. He wanted to taste his lips and above all, his hands on his skin, but a second later, all these thoughts instantly vanished from his brain.

When little hairs tickled his neck with amusement and went down along his skin, pleasurably caressing him but in fact, the sensation was so odd, so soft and so slow that it quickly became unbearable. Jesse then opened his eyes and discovered Kix, bent over him, a thin brush tight between his fingers. Continuing to pass this brush on his neck, Kix smiled to him and showed him his weapon more closely: how small it was, flexible and thin, how its long hairs could be relaxing for some people, and destructive for others, the hurried ones.

‘That’s good that you’re eager’ the clone announced while passing the brush on the right side of his neck, ‘because you’re gonna have to stay still for a long time and be very patient for me. My hands are gonna paint on you, mark you, express themselves. Then, I will take care of these marks: treasure them, touch them. And if you’re still conscious after that, I will let my brushes wander where they want to, until you agonizes with happiness.’

The nasty sound stuck in Jesse’s throat was catapulted out of his mouth and vibrated in the air at this last sentence, while the brush was still slipping down his neck, from top to bottom then from bottom to top. Thus, Kix seemed satisfied because Jesse heard a little mocking smile, near him.

‘That’s… crazy…’ he stammered, already lacking of air, ‘Kix… you’re a monster.’

The medic seemed up in the sky when he dipped his brush in a midnight blue ink that would stand out beautifully on the skin. At the sound of the little hairs soaked in paint, Jesse decided to open his eyes again, too curious but Kix saw him and immediately shook his head:

‘No, I don’t think so, Jessy. Letting your eyes shut could increase the sensations you’re gonna feel. And I want you to enjoy this moment to the maximum.’

Holding a new sound in his throat, he obeyed, now very hurried for Kix to paint on him. It was surely a claiming that his riduur wanted to apply directly on his body, but it stayed very different from a biting or from any other owning mark. It was extraordinary, poetic, extremely romantic, like Kix.

When the brush met his skin again, he couldn’t refrain a sigh, feeling the pleasantly cool paint on his torso when he drew a long thin line diagonally up to half of his belly. The second line, symmetric to the first, seemed just as subtle. Kix’s delicacy was guiding the brush so slowly that the hairs could fully spread on his skin and mark their territory.

The weirdness of the sensation was making the act even more intense. In his head, Jesse could easily imagine this little brush navigating with an awful softness on his skin, carefully marking every inch explored and claimed. And this freshness often revived, when Kix dipped his brush in the blue ink again, making him shiver horribly ; this abominable slowness that Kix was concentrating on keeping, in order to savor his riduur’s tightly stretched eyelids and his hands gripping on the sheets as on his life. All was part of the game and his tormentor visibly loved every single thing of it.

‘I know it’s very hard’ Kix whispered while approaching his ear when he began to paint under his arms, ‘but you’re doing very well. Don’t forget to breathe…’

While he was continuing his artwork, he was constantly murmuring praises to Jesse like ‘That’s it, breathe, there… You’re beautiful like this…’ which made the situation even worse because usually, it was he, the Alpha of the couple, who said this kind of things while observing Kix agonizing beneath him. He perfectly knew the joy he could take from these moments of pure torture and that was driving him mad to know that Kix was turning that against him and was enjoying it.

After having painted on his torso, under his arms, from elbows to wrists with more or less thick brushes which all had a different effect on Jesse, Kix settled between his riduur’s legs and decided to draw a big circle around the top of his right thigh. But the place was so sensitive and ticklish that Jesse was shaking too much for the brushes to be precise, which made the moment last even more.

‘Could you stop moving so I can concentrate on what I’m doing?’ Kix exclaimed after a moment, ‘otherwise I’m going to have to paint inch by inch…’

Jesse seemed to hold his breath at these words. In fact, he looked so tense at this point, that his only desire was to move and to make Kix pay for what he was making him endure for what seemed to be like hours. To be honest, it didn’t look like the night he had been thinking of when he had entered the room. But he was the one who asked for Kix's hands in the first place and so he was now punished for it.

‘You little b…’ he grumbled when feeling the brush advance towards his hips, ‘you don’t have any idea what I’m going through!’  
‘Of course I do’ Kix purred, dipping his brush in the paint again, ‘I have proof of it just before me. And that’s exactly why I carry on…’

Jesse made – in his head – a list of all Kix’s qualificatives at this moment, gathering all atrocities in existence and phrases as ‘I deeply hate you’ he refrained himself from throwing in a breath just in time. As his reflexes became more and more violent gradually as Kix came back towards his inner thigh, his breath following the same acceleration, the clone suddenly stopped and declared with a falsely disappointed sigh:

‘Very well, you leave me no choice.’

Abruptly, he put a firm hand on his leg to maintain it against the bed and stop the shakings. Jesse then expressed his state with a long lament to beg Kix to give up the next stroke, but in only response, the clone sat on his leg, cutting the debate for good. So he could only let his breath increase even more and his other leg frenetically hit the mattress to calm his nerves, all the time when Kix passed his brush at only a few inches from the most sensitive skin of his body.

When the torture came to an end, Kix let a few seconds for Jesse to regain consciousness, before ending by a red mark on his left shoulder, which seemed easy, compared with what he had just encountered. It was then that Jesse realized what his riduur had been painting with so much care. In fact, he was drawing his armor’s features: the half diamond on his chest, the blue stripes on his arms, under his arms, the one around his right thigh and finally, the medic symbol on his left shoulder.

Kix’s imagination would never stop from surprising him and, taking suddenly conscious of the power of this claiming now doubled, he slowly sighed and thought about only one thing: Kix. He had just painted his marks on his entire body and the desire to catch him by the ankles to feel him against him was slowly invading Jesse’s brain.

‘Kix’ he whined, eyes still closes, ‘I can’t… I need to move!’  
‘I’m nearly there, don’t worry’ he softly said, ‘you have behaved like a good model so, once the paint dried, you will move a bit. However, I still want to take care of these beautiful marks, as I promised.’

Jesse was a bit relieved when hearing that and silently prepared to leap. For a moment, Kix blew delicately on his left shoulder, as he so well knew how to blow on his soup before taking some in his mouth. And waiting for this last symbol to dry and to sink in Jesse’s skin, this one felt his riduur’s fingers gently brush his painting, admiring his artwork with eyes dark with satisfaction.

‘I think it’s dry’ Kix announced while tapping on the red mark as to check, my armor suits you really well… Oh, you can open your eyes, by the way!’

Jesse slowly opened his eyelids, discovering like a blue sea on his torso, getting used to the sensation of moving all this painted skin. The second later, his eyes were naturally on the thick stripe drawn on his right thigh. It was very pretty and made him think that Kix was a true artist, but the price to get it stayed expensive.

‘So, how does it feel?’

At his left, Kix was still kneeling near the red symbol, the small brush still in his hand and a shy smile on his face. First, it was the smile that ignited Jesse like a fire, thinking about the last few hours spent somewhere between pure happiness and absolute pain. Suddenly, he caught Kix by the arms, dragging him down against him before quickly rolling on his side until founding himself on top of him. He briefly heard the surprised clone shout his name but he was quickly submitted to silence when Jesse fiercely kissed him.

‘You got me crazy, do you know it?’ he eagerly exclaimed, putting his hands wherever he could reach but it was far from enough.  
‘I… I think so, yes’ Kix mumbled, with his little scared Omega voice, which his riduur knew well.  
‘Perfect’ Jesse grumbled, now having the eyes of a lion in front of his feast, ‘because I’m gonna punish you for that by devouring you right here, right now.’

And on these words, he didn’t wait for an answer and slipped a knee between Kix’s legs who reacted by a ridiculous cry of pity. Then, Jesse bent over him and fierily kissed his so weak neck. He savored his taste for a few seconds before coming back on his lips, telling himself that it would surely take entire days to calm the intense hunger that made his heart boiling. He also felt Kix’s muffled struggle against him: he was trying to rise on his elbows to take back the upper hand but at this point, there was really little hope because Kix had just awoken a powerful monster.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ he grumbled while catching his wrists and pushing his knee a bit more against him, ‘no, I don’t think so, little Kix…’

Satisfied to repeat his riduur’s words, he pinned his wrists against the mattress and waited for his prey to stop struggling and to look at him, as to admit him his own defeat. Jesse added all his weight on him and when, finally, Kix looked up towards his artwork, he saw that it was smiling to him.

‘Looks like it's my turn to have fun, now.’

And on that, he stuck out his tongue and rushed on Kix’s nose. He mopped it slowly up to the top of his forehead, turned left at the bifurcation and circled his face before wetting his weapon again. Kix screamed, as mad, but couldn’t do anything against Jesse, which made the situation even worse – or better, it depends on the point of view. He entirely washed the clone’s face, like a cat licking its little ones, with repeated small licks on his cheeks, overflowing with love.

He had no idea if the sensation was pleasant for Kix – though, seeing his eyes closed and his opened mouth, he could guess – but the act in itself was pretty satisfying, including the incredible sounds it was producing. Those escaping Kix’s throat seemed to perfectly express the debate in him between humiliation and intimacy of the act. As for Jesse, he liked it so much that he went down on his neck to extend the scrub.

‘As always, you’re the one who’s gonna end up giving in under happiness…’

Jesse had clearly felt that Kix’s resistance had finally fainted, so he let go of his wrists while pronouncing these words and kissing him again, slower this time. His hunger and his desire to revenge had calmed themselves, because he had won the upper hand and his instinct was sort of telling him it was enough for now. However, he hadn’t notice that Kix’s right hand had vanished under him but he knew it immediately the next second, when Kix sent his cursed brush right in his target.

Instantly, Jesse yelled – half on Kix’s mouth – and completely fell on him, as if his riduur had just pushed his off button. And yet, the brush had only flirted with him without actually touching him, but the sensation was beyond human limits of sensitivity. The head now laying on Kix whined, suddenly desperate:

‘Again… please… Do it again…’

The medic laughed in front of his reaction which – he knew – could easily go to the sob. He then gently pet Jesse’s tattooed scalp and declared, pitying:

‘In that case, you’ll gonna have to leave a minimum of space to my hand, or I’ll be forced to look at you agonizing on me.’

The arms shaking as ever, Jesse slowly rose on his elbows, conscious that he wouldn’t last long. And as soon as there was enough space between them, Kix sent his thin brush caress inch by inch his riduur’s weak spot, observing his face becoming more tense by the second. The simulation far too hard but to which give up would be dreadful, forced Jesse to stuck his teeth against Kix’s shoulder to try to muffle his sounds, but with no avail.

In fact, the instant only lasted a few seconds since the brush made Jesse reach his limit nearly instantly. And as soon as he passed it, he fell again on Kix, out of breath. He directly took a few minutes to take care of his riduur before sleeping though, which Kix was grateful of.

‘No, I should thank you’ Jesse answered before kissing the clone’s torso and then laying his head on it.

Kix fell asleep soon after him, the brush still in hand and his artwork peacefully resting on him. And when Jesse awoke a lot later, this warm hand, colored and comforting was on his back. Hand which he gently put on the bed without waking Kix up when he went to shower. After a little moment, he got out of it, frustrated and said directly to Kix who was just waking up:

‘This thing you applied on me before painting, yesterday, you said it was to protect me… What kind of protection is that, exactly?’

He showed to Kix the painted marks still intact on his still wet skin, after 15 minutes under hot water, scrubbing the drawings with sop. It didn’t seem to surprise or alarm the medic in the slightest, though. On the contrary, when hearing that, he straightened in their Captain’s bed and showed a little victorious smile on his still sleepy face:

‘It’s to protect the painting, of course. To be sure that it would not fade until a week at least. You didn’t think I had painted on you for hours just to see it all disappear the next morning, did you? And anyway, what's the point of a claim, if none can see it?’

Jesse did not answer, speechless, shared between anger and love. He vaguely thought of exclaiming something like ‘you could have warned me!’ but he refrained these words and went kissing Kix’s genius instead. He had really thought of it all, for him, and this determination, mixed with imagination and of course, a lot of romantism would never stop from driving him crazy.

The next hour, when they settled in the mess for breakfast, Jesse had managed to hide most of the marks under his blacks, but the simple fact of knowing they were there, present under the fabric, had something exciting. In truth, anybody could have slightly pulled his left shoulder to see the medics symbol. Kix’s symbol. His riduur, who was going to look for something to eat for them both, when Jesse declared:

‘He’s amazing, isn’t he?’

Hardcase, at his right, followed his vague gaze who still observed the walking clone and asked, biting in his bread:

‘Our medic?’  
‘He’s not just a medic, he’s also an artist.’  
‘What does it change?’

Jesse turned his head towards him, eyes still dreaming, hands naturally heading for the places where he could still feel the dried paint rubbing against his blacks’ fabric when he breathed. He smiled to Hardcase, then simply answered:

‘You have no idea how intense letting him do art on you can be.’

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translate:
> 
> riduur: husband


End file.
